1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to paint roller cleaning, and is specially designed to facilitate easy cleaning of paint rollers thereof and to allow the user to not make any contact with the soiled roller.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most users of paint rollers of the non disposable type, are faced with the inevitable chore of cleaning it, in the case of latex paints this is accomplished by pulling the roller portion (which is coated with paint) off of the handle portion and holding it under a running faucet, the user then has to scrub it and rinse it repeatedly until the water eventually runs clear from the roller, this is a long, tedious and messy process that usually leaves the roller in less than satisfactory condition for reuse, and normally leaves the user with a second cleaning job of the cleaning area and him or herself.
Heretofore a variety of paint roller cleaners have been proposed for said purpose.
To date, six patents have been granted for devices designed to do the job of paint roller cleaning, all six cleaners obtain this purpose with a reasonable degree of efficiency, though there are some drawbacks wherein the user may regard these cleaners as unsatisfactory, out of the six patents mentioned, five of them require the user to make contact with the soiled roller with the hands, in order to remove the roller from the roller applicator and to place it onto a support device mounted inside the cleaners, these roller support devices are of the same basic design and function as the type used on all roller applicators, also of the five patents mentioned there is another drawback to which they all have in common, a plurality of both moving and stationary parts are required in order for the cleaners to perform their function properly, this could be a problem for the manufacturing aspect, wherein cost effectivness is of the utmost importance, also there is the high maintenance factor for the user due to the large number of stationary and moving parts.
The one paint roller cleaner of the six not yet mentioned, does allow for the roller to remain on the handle to be cleaned, and does not comprise any moving parts, there are some disadvantages to the user though, for the paint roller to be cleaned the user must manually support the roller applicator in the cleaning device and move it in an up and down motion to thoroughly cover the roller with the high pressure spray, also the spray is expelled by means of a circumferentially mounted tube positioned on the inside wall of the cleaner, another disadvantage to the user is that the fluid intake canot be controlled locally by means of a built in gate valve, in short, both hands of the user are needed throughout the intire cleaning process.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a paint roller cleaner that is simple in design and function and can facilitate in the cleaning of a paint roller more easily.